Research is currently being conducted on 4th Generation (4G) communication systems to provide users with services of various Quality of Service (QoS) levels at a high data rate. In particular, the 4 G communication systems are developed to support high speed services by ensuring mobility and QoS in Broadband Wireless Access (BWA) communication systems. A representative 4 G communication system is Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 communication system.
The IEEE 802.16 communication system is a communication system adopting Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM)/Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) scheme.
In the OFDM/OFDMA communication system, an uplink signal of a mobile station does not act as interference to a serving base station, but interferes with a neighbor base station. In this regard, a method for controlling the uplink interference in the communication system is needed.